Devious and Devestating
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Prompt from Felixbchama. The devious and devastating actions of a masked man leave Kono in pieces as she tried to move forward. The rest of the team try to put the pieces of the puzzle together to solve the crime as well as putting Kono back together emotionally. Sometimes actions have to be taken to save the one's you love, however hard they may be. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Devious and Devastating **

**Chapter 1**

She could hear sounds around her, spinning round her head as she tried to block it out. She could vaguely make out the sound of a kettle boiling as it whistled in the background. The television thrumming to her right, the chatter of worried family members and the stern orders from a boss. She could feel a hand on her shoulder rubbing circles in a comforting way. She closed her eyes tight as tears slipped past her tired eye lids. In her ear she could hear someone saying her name softly but she ignored it in favour of the other person in her head saying her name repeatedly.

"Kono, Kono sweetheart can you hear me?" Danny asked as he tried to get Kono to look at him. Her glassy eyes told him she wasn't listening.

"She's in shock, she can't hear you." Chin said uncomfortably as he paced around Kono's tiny apartment.

"Chin, we need to help her as best we can, she can't ignore this and hope it goes away, it will eat her up." Danny said as he tried to control the situation, his head spinning with everything that had occurred in the past two hours.

"Try and get her to drink some tea, it will help with the shock." Steve said as he wandered in from the kitchen passing a mug to Danny and holding his phone to his ear at the same time.

"She won't respond to my voice how do I make her drink tea?" Danny asked as he tried to comprehend the situation himself.

Steve kneeled down next to Kono as he attempted to make eye contact. "Kono I made you tea, it will help with the shock, come on you can sip some." Steve said encouragingly but Kono's gaze didn't falter.

"She's not going to drink tea Steve!" Chin exclaimed through gritted teeth as he rubbed a hand over his tired features.

"We have to try Chin" Steve responded

"It won't help!" Chin argued

"Chin, she's in shock we have to get her to talk to us, we need to help her" Danny tried

Chin sighed before trying to interject once again.

"Stop!" Kono cried as she buried her head in her hands, shaking her head repeatedly and shouting no over and over, the salty tears running down her face, her make up smudged around her eyes.

The boy's jumped at Kono's sudden outburst, stunned and frozen in place, unsure of how to help her.

"I can't, I need you, please, no, NO, NO! PLEASE" Kono cried as sobs racked her small frame, hiccups chocking her as she struggled to regain control of her breathing, her whole body shaking viciously.

Danny wrapped an arm round Kono's shoulders trying to pull her close before Kono raised her right arm, smacking Danny in the face, her arms continuing to fly around as she screamed and cried. Steve held Kono from behind, trying to pin her arms down but failing as she swung at him repeatedly, kicking his shins also.

"Kono please, look at me, you need to calm down, you're having a panic attack" Chin pleaded as he held Kono's face in his hands.

Kono hiccupped as she attempted to catch her breath but the tears kept falling.

"Kono, kono" Chin and Danny both repeated as they tried to get Kono to focus.

"PLEASE NO NOOOO, I NEED HIM!" Kono cried as she eventually collapsed on the floor, Steve's arms still around her, holding her close and propping her up against him.

Kono continued to cry hysterically into Steve's arms as Chin stroked her damp hair out her face, until she cried herself to sleep. Steve carried her to her bed, lying her down on top of the covers. She lay quietly in her dress, her shoes also still in place. Steve and Danny headed back to the living room, as Chin slipped her shoes off and removed her dress, hanging it up on the wardrobe doors. He placed a pyjama top over her head before pulling the duvet over her and walking out to join Danny and Steve.

_**Flashback**_

_A white carpet was rolled out along the aisle; chairs mirrored either side in rows of eight. Coral and pink flowers were scattered between chairs and carpet, ribbons of flowers hung from tree's surrounding the area. A small stage stood at the front of the alter, strings of ribbon and flowers creating an arch above the heads of those gathered upon and around the stage. Guests were seated with smiles plastered on their faces as they watched the bride being walked down the aisle towards her husband to be. At the top of the alter, the groom shook hands with the brides company before pulling his bride to stand in front of him. Smiles adorning both the bride and grooms faces as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The bride wore a knee length dress that swayed in the Hawaiian breeze, as the groom wore a black suit, the trousers rolled up at the bottom due to the sand. Both were bare feet, as were the guests. Laughter ensued as the tropical couple exchanged vows, never breaking eye contact and holding tightly to one another hands. Dimples were visible on both the bride and groom's faces as they tried to contain their excitement. _

_Hushed whispers grew from the back of the row of guests, extending to the front as attendees looked around in shock, the best men screaming for everyone to get down as they jumped to save others and drew their spare guns._

_*Bang Bang* _

_*Bang Bang Bang Bang* _

_Gunfire exchanged rapidly as the three best men split in an attempt to catch the masked figure in the shadows, one running to shoot at the car fleeing the scene. _

_The guests and best men turned to look at the couple at the front. The brides white knee length dress now covered in blood splatters, ruined from shots. She knelt down to where her husband to be lay motionless, blood pooling under him from the gunshot wound to the chest, his complexion pale but his skin still warm from the Hawaiian sun. _

"_Adam?" Kono whispered as she moved her mouth to his ear, hoping he would move from her voice. Kono gasped as realization hit her. "Adam, Adam! Please god NOOOOO ADAM!" Kono screamed as her tears fell upon the body of her dead husband to be, her cries increasing in volume as her big day came to a devious and devastating end. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story, please keep reviewing. I know the story seems very sad at the moment but I promise it will get happier. **

**Chapter two**

Steve, Danny and Chin paced the living room as they waited for Kono to get ready for Adam's funeral. It had been a week since his death and a week since Kono lost everything. She hadn't left the confinements of her bedroom all week, only moving to use the bathroom. She was a shell of herself. The usual self-assured officer the guys new was now gone, replaced with a hollow shell that was slowly cracking day by day.

"She hasn't left her room all week Chin. Do you think she will even come today, can she face it?" Danny asked with concern as held tightly to Grace's hand.

"She will regret it if she doesn't say goodbye Danny." Chin said with a sigh as he walked to her room and entered cautiously.

Kono sat with her knees raised to her chest, hugging them tightly as she gently rocked back and forth whilst staring at a photo of her and Adam at the beach. She was dress in a black dress and black shoes and her make-up was complete. Her gaze was focused on the picture as Chin entered.

"Kono, sweetheart?" Chin said quietly as he sat next to her.

Kono broke her gaze to look at Chin, her lip quivering slightly.

"I …." Kono tried to speak but nothing came out as she chocked back a sob and fell into Chin's arms, crying hysterically.

"Oh Kono darling" Chin said as he held Kono close, tears pricking his own eyes at his baby cousins situation.

*knock knock*

Steve poked his head round the door to see the cousins together on the floor.

"The cars are here." Steve said to Chin as Kono tried to control the tears.

Chin looked Kono in the eyes and held her face between his hands, stroking her cheeks gently.

"You need to say goodbye to him Kono, Adam deserves to have you there Kono" Chin said before kissing her on the top of her head and helping her up.

The team plus Grace, Max and Fong as well as the governor and many other friends and family gathered around the grave as Adam coffin was lowered into the ground. Danny and Chin held Kono up either side of her to prevent her from falling assuming she would break down now that the coffin was being lowered. But instead Kono stood ridged with dry eyes. After getting in the funeral car, Kono had regained control and become distant, refusing to acknowledge the day. Chin said a few words about Adam, as did Steve but Kono didn't remove her gaze from the newly filled hole in the ground.

Friends and family left the grave side and headed their separate ways. Kono had insisted there not be a wake. She didn't want to hear everyone telling her how sorry they were and if they could do anything to help. To Kono, unless someone could bring Adam back, she was not interested. Steve, Danny, Chin and Grace remained gathered near Kono, as the Hawaiian beauty looked on.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked, unsure of how to approach Kono.

"We can't wait here forever" Steve said

"I know, but we can't rush her." Chin said as he looked over to his baby cousin, noticing Grace had wandered over.

Grace stood just behind her Auntie Kono wanting to say something to her to make everything okay, but unsure what to say. Instead Grace went to hold her Aunties hand, squeezing it gently. The two stood like that for a few minutes before Grace decided to speak.

"Uncle Adam loved you lots. He wouldn't want you to be sad Auntie Kono, I know you don't want to keep crying, you need to be strong and make Adam proud. We will all be there for you but you have to let Danno and Uncle Chin and Steve help and not shut us out or you'll be sad all the time and..." Grace went on to say before Kono interrupted.

"Get off me! You can't tell me everything will be okay or to accept your help, HE IS GONE! MY ADAM!" Kono cried and cried as she screamed at Grace and batted her hand away, unintentionally smacking Grace in the face.

Kono fell to the ground, crying uncontrollably and hysterically as she finally let the day's events pour out of her. Chin and Steve both rushed to Kono as Chin held her to his chest, whilst Danny comforted a tearful Grace.

"I didn't mean to make her mad Danno" Grace cried, as she shook out of fear of seeing her Auntie react like that.

"Monkey you did nothing wrong sweetie" Danny said as he hugged Grace

"Hey Grace, Auntie Kono is just going through a lot right now she didn't mean to hurt you" Steve said as he moved from Kono to his niece, hugging her tightly also.

"Come on Kono, we need to go home" Chin said as he helped Kono up and carried her to the car.

That evening, Chin and Steve sat on Kono's couch, not wanting to leave her alone. Danny had taken Grace home to calm her down and had rung to say Grace was okay. Kono was asleep in her room after the day knocked the little energy she had from her. Kono had been seemingly unaware of her actions towards Grace, and the guys knew she would feel like crap when she found out what happened.

"Do you think we should tell Kono what she did?" Steve asked Chin

"I don't know. It will make her feel awful but I don't know if the guilt will be too much and make matters worse, or if having something else to feel emotionally will actually help get her to open up." Chin said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should talk to Danny, he should have a say I guess." Steve added.

"Grace looked so frightened." Chin mumbled. "I remember when Kono was little and her dad hit her, she would have a look of fear in her eyes every time." Chin said, revealing more of Kono's past to Steve.

"I didn't know Kono's dad was like that." Steve said

"She's been through hell Steve and picked herself up each time, but this time I'm worried its' all too much for her." Chin added with a sigh.

"Only time will tell" Steve replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter guys! I hope to post chapter 4 in a few hours as well so make sure you read chapter three first.**

**Chapter three**

It has been a week since the funeral and Kono was slowly showing signs of improvement. Chin had decided that Kono needed her mom to give her a push in the right direction, and Leia Kalakaua had spent the last two days helping her daughter to get back on track. Kono had initially been resistant, not wanting anyone to help her, but some motherly love had at least got Kono out of bed. Leia had managed to get Kono to bath with some help and even got Kono eating again.

"Sweetheart how you feeling today?" Leia asked as Kono curled up on the sofa next to her mom.

Kono just shrugged and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey darling talk to me, you can't bottle your feelings up." Leia said as she stroked Kono's hair just like she did when Kono was a child.

"I can't mom, I can't hold it together" Kono said with a sob as she bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying.

"Oh Keiki, you don't have to be strong in front of me."

"I don't know what to do mom, I can't accept this, I.." Kono trailed off as she broke down in her mother's arms, unsure of what to say or how to say it."

"Keiki, you don't have to accept this. What's happened is devastating, and you may never get over it, but Adam would want you to move forward darling." Leia said soothingly

"What if I don't know how to move forward?" Kono whispered in a timid voice.

"Then you let me and Chin and your team help you. Whether you care to admit it or not Keiki, you need us." Explained Leia

"I hate it when you call me Keiki" Kono said as she looked up at her mother with a hint of a smile.

"I know you do Keiki, but you are my baby." Leia chuckled

"Mommmmm!" Kono groaned like a petrous teenager.

**HQ**

Steve, Danny and Chin gathered around the smart table in HQ. They had taken a few days off work after Adams death and the funeral but had been back the past few days to find out who killed Adam. They were all determined to get justice for Adam and Kono, Adam had grown to become a close friend to the three of them and a generous uncle to Grace, and they were not about to let his killer run free.

"I don't get it, we've been working on this for the past three days but we've got nothing!" Chin exclaimed in frustration.

"Come on man, we can't lose hope, someone must have seen something, have we got the video footage from the wedding photographer yet?" Danny asked

"I left a message with him but I've had no response." Chin sighed

"So we go pay him a visit and get the footage." Steve said as the three of them left.

**Peter Baker's house**

Steve and Danny was outside Peter Bakers home, the wedding photographer Adam had hired. Chin had popped back to Kono's to check up on her before going to see Max. Steve knocked on the door before stepping back and waiting for a reply.

"Wow" Danny mumbled.

"What?" Steve said gruffly

"I'm just surprised, normally if someone's failed to pay a speeding ticket to knock the door down to gain access but when a wedding photographer fails to hand over crucial footage and evidence might I add in the murder case of our friend and friends fiancés murder to just politely knock." Danny ranted, punctuating his words with hand gestures.

Steve stared at Danny angrily. "Maybe I should throw you through the door…dwarf."

"Ahhh, short jokes, nice come back Neanderthal animail."

"That's old Danno"

"Well you are.." Danny went on before the door opened.

"Hi" Peter said as he looked on at the two men arguing like a old married couple.

"Peter Baker, Steve McGarrett and Danno William" Steve said as Danny glared at him.

"Yes I remember you from the wedding…" Peter trailed off.

"Can we come in?" Steve asked befre pushing his way through anyway.

As Danny took a seat and Steve stood next to him, they glanced around the well-furnished house.

"How can I help you both?" Peter asked curiously.

"I left a message with you a few days ago to bring the footage from the Noshimuri wedding into HQ, I heard nothing back and received no footage" Steve said harshly.

"I assumed the governor sorted that so I ignored the call." Peter replied

"What do you mean?" Danny piped up.

"After the wedding, the governor asked for the footage, which I of course handed over." Peter explained

Steve and Danny looked to one another in confusion before excusing themselves and getting back into Danny's camero.

"Why on earth would the governor take the footage and not pass it on to us?" Steve asked angrily.

"I don't know, maybe he's had HPD on the case aswel and hasn't yet informed us." Danny suggested.

"No, something's not right; we need to go see him." Steve said before he raced off.

**Kono's House**

"How she been today?" Chin asked Leia as the two stood in the kitchen pottering about whilst Kono used the bathroom.

"Better than yesterday, but nothing like her normal self." Leia sighed, hating to see her daughter in pain.

"She need's time, I'm sure she will get better." Chin added

Leia nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

"I might go check on her, she's been a while." Leia said before heading to Kono's bathroom.

*knock knock*

"Kono sweetie you okay in there?" Leia asked as she got no response.

Kono was sat on the floor fiddling with something in her hands.

"Keiki?" Leia called out as she heard Kono suddenly sob.

Leia pushed the door open to reveal Kono on the floor in tears, grasping something in her hand.

"Baby what is that?" Leia asked as she got down on the floor also.

Kono cried harder before handing it to her mom. Leia took it and looked at it. It was a heart shaped locket engraved with the date of Kono and Adams wedding and inside was a tiny noted folded into a small square. It read: _To my beautiful wife, I cannot explain how happy I am to finally be able to call you my wife. I am so in love with you baby, my love for you will last for eternity. Forever and always baby, love your husband xx ps-you can now put a picture of us on our wedding day in this locket. Xxx_

"Oh darling" Leia said as she tried to contain her own emotions.

"I found it among the wedding gifts. I was going to at least thank people for the wasted gifts but then I saw this, and …" Kono trailed off as tears streamed down her face.

"Kono sweetheart" Leia went on, before stopping, unsure what to actually say to her daughter

"We never officially became husband and wife, I never got to say 'I do'" Kono said sadly

"He knew you loved him, and believe me Kono, he would want you to be wearing this locket, and you can put any photo in it and he would love it." Leia said as she pulled Kono close.

**HQ- Governor's office**

"What were you thinking?" Steve exclaimed as he stood with his arms crossed infront of the governor's desk.

"Commander McGarrett, I took the footage knowing it would be needed for the case but understandably you all needed time off, if HPD has don't something with the footage I will look into it, but right now I am very busy." Governor Denning explained.

"You have to be joking, that footage could have crucial evidence, Five0 are meant to be running this case. You should have called us when you got the footage." Steve ranted, applying some of Danny's hand gestures to his rant.

"Commander McGarrett if you don't calm down I will remove you from the case altogether!" The governor exclaimed

At that Danny stood and dragged Steve from the office.

**HQ**

Chin had returned half an hour before and had been waiting for Steve and Danny to show up.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Steve yelled as he stormed back into HQ.

"I know but we can't do anything" Danny moaned.

"What's with you to?" Chin asked as he searched something on the smart table

"Governor Denning took the footage from Peter Baker and handed it to HPD who apparently have no idea who has it!" Steve exclaimed in annoyance

"That doesn't sound right at all?" Chin said "although I didn't have much better luck with Max. He said governor denning ordered another Medical Examiner to do the autopsy on Adam, something about Max being too close to the victim." Chin said curiously.

"Something is going on here. We have no leads, and all evidence seems to be at the hands of the governor who now has too little time to sort it." Steve said in frustration

"What are you saying Steve?" Danny said

"I think the governor has something to do with Adam murder" Steve stated seriously.

"You really think that's plausible?" Chin asked

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sweep this under the rug, Kono and Adam both deserves justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter make sure you've read chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter four**

The boys decided it was best not to tell Kono about the governor's unusual antics and possible involvement in Adam's death. Although all of them wanted revenge, they knew they couldn't accuse the governor without solid evidence and they didn't want to worry Kono further. Instead they had decided to throw a gathering at Steve's place to get Kono out of the house and hopefully allow her to celebrate Adam's life rather than think of his death. It had taken some persuading but Chin had managed to get Kono to go with him. When they arrived at Steve's, Kono didn't make any attempt to get out of the car.

"Cuz you okay? Chin asked as he placed a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Does everyone think I'm weak, is that why we're here?" Kono asked shyly, much like a small child.

"Cuz, we want to help you move forward and remember the good times with Adam. We know you're a strong women but even the strongest people suffer loses and get knocked down and even the strongest people need a shoulder to cry on." Chin said as Kono smiled slightly a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Cuz.."

"Hey Kono don't cry" Chin said worriedly, not wanting to upset his baby cousin.

"Thank you Chin." Kono said before giving him an awkward hug in the confinements of the car before the two exited and headed into the house.

Danny and Steve were out on the lanai drinking beer and cooking food. Max, Kamekona, Flippa and Charlie had also gathered at Steve's to see Kono.

"Hey Kono!" Danny exclaimed as he hugged her before heading to grab hera drink.

"Hi guys" Kono said quietly, her usual spark still missing but at least she was up and out.

"I'm grilling steaks!" Steve said happily, rather chuffed by his cooking skills.

"Sounds great!" Kono said with as much gusto as she could muster despite the fact she still wasn't eating much.

The guys sat around the table and began chatting among themselves. Kono was rather quiet but tried to chip in where she could. Chin sat next to her, a protective arm resting behind her chair just in case she should need him. As everyone sat chatting, Kono looked around and wandered where Grace was. Although she didn't always stay with Danny, she would always come along to an Ohana gathering.

"Hey Danny, where's Grace?" Kono asked curiously.

Danny became suddenly quiet, looking at Steve and Chin for support.

Kono sensed something was off "Danny?" Kono pressed

"Kono sweetheart…" Danny began.

"Danny what the hell, is she okay?" Kono exclaimed starting to worry.

Danny audibly swallowed, unsure what to say to Kono.

"Look Kono, on the day of Adam's funeral, Grace tried to talk to you; she wanted to make you feel better. But understandably you were upset and emotional and you suddenly snapped at her and batted her hand away, accidently smacking her in the face. She's nervous to see you I guess." Danny mumbled, secretly hoping Kono would hear him and give up, but Kono heard everything.

"Oh god!" Kono said as she clamped her hand over her mouth, tears falling suddenly.

"Kono Grace will be okay" Steve tried.

"I didn't mean to Danny, I would never want to hurt Grace, I'm so sorry!" Kono exclaimed with tears freely falling.

"Kono you were a mess that day, she knows you didn't mean it, she's just worried." Danny said, unsure how to tell Kono that her niece was scared to see her.

"She's scared to see me isn't she?" Kono said meekly.

"Kono…" Danny said

Kono stood from her seat and gathered her things, running from Steve's house without looking back.

"Do I go after her?" Danny said

"No, I think she needs some space. Ill drive around and see if I can find her." Chin said as he started to clear up before heading out to find Kono.

**Beach**

Kono sat on the deserted beach, the late afternoon sun warming her skin as she looked out to see. Her and Adam had discovered the quiet cove and often came there to get some peace from the usual busy main beaches, as well as have some alone time for themselves. She remembered back to a few days before the wedding, when the two had spent the night on the beach in each other's arms making love.

_The two were laid out on a blanket, the sea waves gently crashing against the shore and the sun beating down. Adam's hands roamed over Kono's naked body as she responded in pleasure. Her own hands travelling across his chest occasionally brushing against the tip of his member just to tease him. His kissed melted her inside as he peppered soft wet kisses to her neck then lowering down to her breasts, showing each equal attention. Kono moaned in pleasure at the feel of Adam caressing her body, her need growing greatly. Adam spread Kono's legs positioning himself before entering her, the two becoming one once again before becoming husband and wife. _

Kono allowed the tears to fall, both for Adam and what she did to Grace. She missed Adam deeply and craved his warmth and she felt horrible for hurting Grace and making her scared to see her. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her body. The sun continued to beat down on Kono and the waves crashed against the shore like they did that night. It almost felt like Adam was sending her a message, but Kono didn't know what it was.

**Danny's**

Chin, Danny and Steve had driven around for ages trying to locate Kono. She didn't have her phone with her so there were unable to track her. All three were beginning to get worried, unsure of Kono's state of mind at the moment. They had collected Grace from a friend and headed back to Danny's.

"Where could she have gone?" Steve asked as the men grew more concerned.

"I have no idea; I can't think of anywhere else that we haven't already tried!" Chin exclaimed, concern lacing his voice.

"Danno, where's Auntie Kono gone?" Grace whispered as she appeared in the door way.

"We don't know sweetheart." Danno said

"Have you tried her and Uncle Adams special cove?" Grace asked unaware that she had hit the jackpot.

"What's her special spot Grace?" Chin asked

"Byron Bay cove on the south shore." Grace said

"Let's go guys." Steve said

"I want to come to Uncle Steve" Grace exclaimed

The team left and headed to where Grace told them.

**Beach**

Kono had finally stopped crying, after what seemed like hours. She could hear soft footsteps behind her. For a split second she though it was Adam but when she turned slightly, she saw the small figure of her niece approaching her.

Grace walked slowly towards her Auntie, slightly worried that she would make her auntie angry again but when she saw Kono turn around with tears down her face, she knew she had to make her Auntie better; it's what her Danno always told her. "Help others Grace"

"Gracie" Kono said quietly

"Hey" Grace said timidly as she hovered near her auntie.

"Will you sit with me?" Kono asked, needing to gain her nieces confidence in her.

Grace paused for a second before moving to sit next to Kono. Grace looked out to see before wrapping her arms around Kono's neck and crawling into her lap.

"I didn't mean to make you angry Auntie Kono, I just want you to be okay" Grace said, a few tears slipping out.

It broke Kono's heart to know she had made Grace Cry, and tears equally continued to flow from her eyes. Kono brushed Graces hair out her face, before kissing the tears away and holding her close.

"Grace Sweetheart, I am so so sorry for how I spoke to you and hitting you. I would never intentionally hurt you baby, I was just so sad and angry at the world. I wasn't angry at you. What you did was very brave coming to help me darling. I love you lots sweetheart." Kono said as Grace kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Auntie Kono, so does Danno, Chin and Uncle Steve. They've been proper worried!" Grace exclaimed

"Proper?" Kono questioned mockingly at her nieces bad grammar.

Grace giggled at her Auntie, pleased to see a smile on her face.

"Hey how did you know I was here?" Kono questioned

"You told me about your and Adam's special spot when we had a girls sleepover!" Grace exclaimed, pleased with herself that she had remembered it.

"Oh yeah!" Kono laughed.

"Auntie Kono" Grace whispered.

"Yeah sweetie"

"Uncle Adam told me on the morning of your wedding day, to make sure I told you that he loved you lots and never wanted you to be sad, also that he brought you a present and that it was hidden among your wedding gifts" Grace explained shyly.

Kono smiled a watery smile knowing that Adam had grown very fond of his new niece and often told her secrets.

"Wait a present?" Kono asked suddenly realising what Grace had said

"Yeah he took me shopping and we picked you out a locket." Grace said with a grin

"Was it this one?" Kono asked as she pulled the locket out from her top to show Grace.

"Yeah!" Grace exclaimed "You already found it" Grace said happily

Kono smiled at Grace but wandered why Adam would have told Grace these things. She tried not to make much of it at that moment, but decided she would tell the guys tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter guys! Hope your enjoying the story, thanks for the reviews keep them coming. **

**Chapter five**

Kono was curled up in bed, the duvet covering her from head to toe as she tried to bury herself deeper into the comfy fluffy sheets. She had had a bad night, waking up four or five times with nightmares of the day Adam died. Every time she woke, she would be in a cold sweet, shaking and crying. She thought she was getting a better grip on the situation but ever since Grace mentioned the present, Kono couldn't stop thinking about it. Kono new Adam was a generous man, so buying her a present was not unusual, he had spoiled her rotten constantly and she had always been so grateful for the gift she received. Kono also new Adam loved Grace and clearly had a soft spot for her, often mentioning to Kono how much he would love his own little girl or boy one day. So it was no surprise that he would take Grace shopping to help find a gift. Why he would leave the note and tell Grace to tell Kono how much he loved her she didn't know. It seemed sweet and loving but something wasn't right.

Something wasn't right with the guys either. They had not had any luck tracing the evidence that had seemingly disappeared from the governor's grip. They had managed to get statements from the invited guests with many describing a tall, well-built guy with tuffs of dark hair poking out the bottom of the mask that he had worn, but apart from that they had little else to go on. It was beyond frustrating and the guys were running in circles. Kono had also started asking questions and the guys were at a loss for what to tell her.

It was Friday evening and the guys had organised a night in at Kono's. Pizza and beer was on the menu as everyone was too tired to cook.

"How have you been today cuz?" Chin asked in a protective manner.

Kono smiled at her cousin's protective ways before answering. "I'm better I guess" She mumbled knowing she wasn't being very convincing. She hadn't told the guys about her nightmares for fear that they would see her as weak, but she knew Chin would see right through her.

"Don't lie to me Kono." Chin said with a hint of annoyance

"I'm not" Kono replied stubbornly but her eyes gave her away

"Cuz, you couldn't lie to me as a kid, and your skills have not improved" Chin said mockingly.

Kono sighed as Danny and Steve joined Chin in staring at her until she felt uncomfortable enough to spill.

"Fine I've been having bad dreams." Kono mumbled

"Kono" Chin said almost with an exasperated sigh

"Chin I'm going to have nightmares I don't need you guys to hold my hand" Kono said in annoyance

"Kono, we only care about you, we would hold your hand if you needed us to" Danny said as any good friend would

"I know" Kono said with a sigh as she allowed Danny to take her hand. He rubbed his finger in a smooth motion on the top of her hand, relaxing her instantly.

"Have you guys got any news on the case?" Kono piped up desperate to get justice for Adam.

"Ermm" Danny said awkwardly, unsure what to tell Kono.

Chin and Steve suddenly looked as uncomfortable as Danny, whilst Kono starred at them.

"Guys?" Kono said

"Ah we haven't really reached a break through yet." Steve said awkwardly

"What do you mean?" Kono asked, not liking where this was going. "You must have something" Kono exclaimed in frustration.

"We can't seem to obtain any evidence from the day. The governor appears to have taken hold of the video footage and claims he passed it on to HPD who have miss placed it." Steve explained.

"What!" Kono cried, not believing what she was hearing. "Chin?" Kono asked her cuz, hoping he would have something.

"I'm sorry Kono, I had no luck with Max either. He said the governor ordered a different medical examiner to do Adam's autopsy." Chin explained.

Kono's eye shone with unshed tears. "What is the governor doing?" Kono asked meekly

"I have no hard evidence Kono, but I believe the governor had something to do with Adam's murder, I just don't know what." Steve explained.

Kono couldn't speak, she just burst into tears and ran to her room.

"I'll go after her" Danny said as he jumped up and followed Kono.

*knock knock*

"Kono can I join you?" Danny asked as he stepped into Kono's bedroom.

Danny looked at Kono under the duvet as she nodded. He lay down next to her and pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair gently.

"Danny, Adam deserves justice, I can't let his killer get away." Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, me Steve and Chin will not stop until Adam's murder is brought to justice." Danny said reassuringly.

Kono sniffled before sitting up, still leaning into Danny's warmth.

"I went through the wedding gifts last week, and I found a present from Adam. It was a locket with a note inside it." Kono explained as she pulled the locket out and showed Danny the note. "When I spoke to Grace the other day, she said that Adam took her to pick the necklace, and even told her to tell me that he loved me and to tell me about the locket if I didn't find it. Why would he tell her that Danny?" Kono asked weakly.

Danny looked confused as he read the note. "Can I take this note and show it to Steve?" Danny asked as a billion thoughts ran through his head.

"Yeah, just make sure I get it back." Kono said as she rolled over to catch some sleep whilst Danny slipped out.

Danny wandered back to the living room.

"Guy's we need to head to HQ" Danny said as he grabbed his stuff, leaving no room for discussion.

Chin and Steve followed immediately, calling out to Kono that they were off, and Chin would be back later.

**HQ**

"Why did we have to leave and come back to HQ?" Steve asked dumbfounded.

"Look at this" Danny said as he handed the guys the note and allowed them to read it.

"What are you getting at Danno?" Steve asked

Danny went on to explain what Kono had told him before offering some kind of solution to Adam's murder

"Don't you think it's strange that Adam would leave a note and locket telling Kono how much he loved her, as well as tell Grace to tell Kono he loved her? It's like he knew something was going to happen." Danny said, smiling as he hoped he had formed some kind of solution.

"I guess it is strange, but maybe he was just being romantic." Steve said as he studied the note.

"Yeah but why would Adam leave a note in the locket for Kono. Why wouldn't he just give her the locket and tell her he loved her in person?" Chin asked.

"Exactly" Danny piped up.

"Don't get cocky, were grasping at straws here Danno." Steve interjected.

"Maybe so but we have nothing else, and Kono deserves an answer." Danny said

"It's a start I guess." Steve replied.

At that moment Max walked into HQ.

"He guys, I have something for you that might affect Adam's case." Max informed, skipping the usual pleasantries.

"What you got Max?" Steve asked

"I managed to track the Medical examiner that did Adam's autopsy, but he claimed he didn't do any autopsies that particular day and that he didn't recognise Adam's name. I then went on to look back through online data and there is not listing of Adam's autopsy." Max in formed as the guys looked at him curiously.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Danny exclaimed

"What are you suggesting?" Chin asked

"I don't believe an autopsy has been done on record, it sound like if one was done, it was ff the record." Max explained

The guys didn't know how to take in the new information.

"What have you got there?" Max asked, noticing the note in Danny's hand.

"It's a not from Adam that he left in a locket for Kono." Danny informed as Max took it to have a look.

Max studied the piece of paper with intensity as Danny looked at him confused.

"It's paper Max, it's not that interesting." Danny said mockingly.

"Yes detective Williams, I am aware of that fact. It is the writing I am studying for your information." Max said back, to which Steve and Danny both laughed and the New Jersey detective.

"What's wrong with the writing?" Chin asked

"If a lover was writing a note to their loved one I would imagine they would be relaxed. The writing suggests the pen has been pressed hard into the paper which implies Adam was under stress when he wrote it." Max explained, shinning some more light on the situation.

"Yes but if he wrote it on his wedding day or the night before, he may have been stressed about getting married surely?" Danny questioned.

"Yes Detective Williams, but from what I know, Adam was very keen to marry officer Kalakaua and from what I know of their relationship, I would not imagine that marrying Kono would cause him stress." Max said

"Do you think Adam knew something was going to happen to him then?" Chin asked the guys.

"I believe so" Steve and Max said in unison.

"Chin get up Adam's call history, Danny were going to get search his house, see if we can find anything." Steve ordered.

"Got it" Chin replied as Danny followed Steve out.

"You don't think Adam had got himself in some sort of trouble?" Danny asked.

"I hope not. I believe he would have spoken to one of us if that had been the case, but an old associate or an associate that turned may have threatened him and he thought he could deal with it alone. He was a proud man he might not have said anything until the situation worsened. Maybe he was just too late." Steve said.

"Oh Max, thanks!" Steve said over his shoulder as he and Danny headed out to see what Adam had been up to leading up to his wedding day.

**What did you think? Do you think Adam had got himself into trouble or is their more to it? What's the governor been up to. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Denning's Office**

Governor Denning sat in his office having just finished a serious phone call with someone. He was tense and uncomfortable, paranoid and stressed. He didn't know how he could change the situation anytime soon. stepped into the office and joined the governor to discuss there next actions.

"Have you any idea where you want me and my team to take this?" Lukela asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore. This was organised with precision, but Five 0 are beginning to catch on I fear, they can't know we are organising this. We can't get caught out, we have things were we need them for the time being, we just have to keep searching." Denning explained tensely.

"I was not comfortable with this in the first place Governor, I respect Five 0 and Officer Kalakaua greatly, and to think what we have done sends chills down my spine, when will this end?" Lukela asked as he fought to argue a way out.

"Look, of course we knew Adam's murder would have repercussions, and what it's done to officer Kalakaua is awful but it was the only way if we are to achieve what we want." Denning said sternly.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I like it." Lukela replied

"Just get back to it and ensure the evidence is never found, I don't care what you have to do." Denning ordered as Lukela stood and left the office.

Denning ran a hand across his face as fear settled in his stomach. He had not wanted to hurt Kono but action had to be taken and murder was the only safe solution.

**HQ**

Steve and Danny had found very little from Adam's house. Apart from some bank statements which showed some drastic movements of money from one of Adam's accounts to another, and a transaction to a listed associate there was nothing more. They had investigated the associate and his record appeared clean, giving no suggestion that there was anything shady going on. When they returned to HQ Chin explained what he had discovered from Adam's call history.

"So it seems as though Adam was making daily calls to none other than Governor Denning's as well as a Nick King, a known associate of Adams." Chin informed.

"We found bank transactions from Adam's account to Nick's but his record are clean." Steve explained.

"Doesn't mean he isn't involved, he might just be good at hiding his actions." Chin suggested.

"Possible, but what I want to know is why the governor is involved and what he's done." Danny said.

"I think we need to pay the governor a visit, but first we should talk to Kono. She deserves to be informed and she may know something about this Nick character." Steve said as he orders Chin to ring Kono and get her over here.

Half an hour later, Kono arrived to HQ. It was the first time she had been out of her house since the funeral and it felt strange, but if she could help in brining Adam's murder to justice she would push all fears aside.

"So cuz, we searched Adam's bank records and call history, and it appears as though he had regular calls with a Nick King." Chin explained. "Have you heard of him?" Chin asked

"Yeah he was one of Adam's associates, I never liked him much he seemed on edge all the time and come to think of it, he left the associate team a matter of months after he joined but Adam never said why." Kono informed.

"If Nick King left as an associate a few months after starting that would roughly mean he left in March, so why would Adam still be in contact?" Danny questioned.

"Was he a close friend of Adam's or just business?" Chin asked

"No business only." Kono said.

The guys looked among each other as leads and solutions filled their minds.

"We also discovered that Adam was exchanging calls between himself and the governor." Steve added.

Kono's face paled and anger filled her eyes. The guys stared at Kono as she ran from HQ.

**Denning's office**

Governor Denning was about to leave his office and head out to meet someone as Kono burst through the doors.

"I don't know what you're up to but you need to tell me right now! My Adam is dead, MURDERED with no leads giving me any answers and the little evidence collected is pointing fingers at you!" Kono screamed as Denning looked shocked.

"Officer Kalakaua" Denning began

"DON'T! Don not talk yourself out of this. Why were you and Adam exchanging daily phone calls?" Kono asked her face red with anger.

"Kono I speak to many people…" Dennning mumbled, fear filling him as questions were fired.

"Don't avoid the question" Kono cried with tears falling down her face in frustration. "You know something about Adam's murder please you have to tell me, why is evidence going missing what were you and Adam talking about, please what is going on?" Kono yelled, her shoulders sinking.

"I think it's time you left Offi…" Denning said, trying to sound authoritarian.

"Oh don't you dare make me leave. I am not going anywhere until I get an answer sir!" Kono said, her anger flaring again as she edged closer to the governor. "My wedding day was ruined by my fiancé getting murdered right in front of me and you spoke to him the day of the wedding. You know something or are you responsible? Did you organise his murder! ARE YOU THE ONE BEHIND THIS! I SWEAR IF IT'S YOU I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF BECAUSE MY ADAM DESERVES JUSTICE!" Kono screamed at the top of her voice, her emotions getting the better of her.

The boys had chased after Kono shortly after she left. As they approached Denning's office, they heard Kono's yells and they burst through the doors as Kono screamed in the governor's face. Chin reached for Kono and pulled her out of the office, holding her close as she collapsed in a heap of tears in her cousin's arms.

"Chin…" Kono sobbed

"Shhhh cuz, were going to solve this, I promise you sweetie." Chin said with as much encouragement as he could. "Let's get you home" Chin said as he took Kono home.

Steve and Danny remained in the governor's office, standing before him as he sat uncomfortably.

"Sir you hired us to do a job, bringing those that were guilty to prison and keeping the island safe. In this case we have little evidence but what we do have suggests Adam may have known something was going to happen, as well as evidence pointing finger at you. I believe you have something to tell us, but if you chose to remain silent I will be arresting you on the suspicion of murdering Adam Noshimuri." Steve said in an authority's tone, his arms behind his back leaving no room for discussion.

The governor tensed and sweat began to appear on his head. He knew there was no way to get out of the situation but he paused and remained silent.

Steve looked at the governor, seeing fear across his face and he knew what he had to do.

"Governor Denning I am arresting you for the murder of Adam Noshimuri. You have the right to remain silent and anything you do say may be used in evidence." Steve explained as he lifted the governor from his seat and began to cuff him. At that moment Lukela entered the office and the governor turned to Steve.

"Wait…"

**Might be another chapter later...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters today, make sure you read chapter 6 :)**

**Chapter seven**

"Wait..." The governor said as Steve and Danny look to him.

Dennings swallowed, knowing he couldn't hide it any longer.

"Adam Noshimuri isn't dead… he's in hiding." Denning's said as Steve's jaw dropped to the floor and Danny sighed in relief.

"What, why?" Danny stammered.

"It's a long story" Dennings said with a sigh.

"You better start talking then." Steve said as he uncuffed Denning's and sat him down before turning t Lukela. "Did you know about this Duke?" Steve asked the older man.

"I'm afraid so." Lukela answered as he bowed his head.

"Go back to work Duke, the governor can explain." Steve said as he and Danny took a seat opposite the governor.

"Start talking Governor." Danny said.

**Kono's house.**

Chin sat on the couch with Kono curled up next to him. He hated seeing his baby cousin go through so much pain, she didn't deserve it. He always thought he could protect Kono from anything. When she was small Chin would help her up when she fell, and kiss her grazes better. He would fight of boy's when she was a teen and protect her from sleeze balls as she got older too. But this, this he couldn't help her with any more than he already was. He couldn't protect her.

"I'm sorry cuz." Chin whispered.

Kono looked up with tear filed eyes and looked at her cousin curiously.

"Why?" Kono asked

"I'm sorry o couldn't protect your from this pain." Chin replied, pulling Kono closer.

A tear slipped from Kono's eyes at Chin's words.

"Cuz you have protected me as best you can. I couldn't ask for any more of you, Mahalo." Kono said as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to ring the guys see what's going on" Chin said as he got up from the sofa.

**Denning's office**

Steve and Danny sat up right in the chairs, ridged as they listened intently to what the governor had to say.

"You see, Adam fired Nick Kin shortly after he joined Adam's team of associates. Turned out Nick was stealing from Adam and of course Adam was going to put a stop to it. Nick left initially, but then Adam discovered Nick was in association with Michael Noshimuri, and was only looking for work with Adam to get revenge for Michael's death." The governor explained.

"How did you become involved, why didn't Adam come to us?" Steve asked.

"You see Adam was about to talk to you guys, but the day he headed to HQ to speak to you, he realised he was being followed. I saw him and could see he was uneasy so I took him into my office. He explained the situation and he insisted he speak to you commander, however I made the decision to take charge as a believe if Five 0 had tried to protect Adam; Officer Kalakaua would have been put at risk being a member herself. Therefore I told Adam he would have to go into hiding but Kono couldn't know as it would but her life in danger." The governor went on.

"Okay, but what I don't get is why you had Adam's murder faked on his wedding day. Do have any idea what Kono has been through." Steve said sharply.

"I understand it wasn't ideal…"

"Wasn't ideal? Seriously!" Steve exclaimed suddenly.

"Commander, having Adam's death fake on his wedding day was the safest way of ensuring Nick believed Kono had no clue what was going on. It was also outside thus if Nick was watching Adam he would effectively had witnessed the murder." Denning's argued.

"What's Dukes involvement?" Danny asked, suddenly remembering Sgt Lukela's earlier presence.

"I had him head up the case. He and some HPD officers have been trying to locate King and bring him in for attempted murder however it seems as though Nick has gone underground, we've lost his trail." Dennings explained.

"I don't get why you couldn't tell us!" Steve argued

"Because commander I know you would have informed officer Kalakaua and put her life in danger!" Dennings argued back.

Steve sighed and looked towards Danny.

"Now that we know, we should take the lead on this case or at least help." Steve said firmly.

"I would agree, but officer Kalakaua still cannot know that Adam is alive and well." Dennings informed.

Danny went to argue but Steve interrupted.

"Fine." Steve agreed.

**HQ**

Steve and Danny stood round the smart table, looking over the newly accessed evidence when Chin walked through the doors.

"Kono's an absolute mess, this is so not fair on her" Chin sighed as he joined them at the table. "Wait, isn't that the footage from the wedding?" Chin asked as he looked at the screen.

Steve paused the footage before addressing Chin.

"Yes, HPD had it the whole time. Denning's had Duke running the investigation." Steve explained.

"Why would he do that, we should have been heading it!" Chin exclaimed, unhappy at being side-lined.

Danny and Steve looked between each other before looking back to Chin.

"Because Adam is alive." Danny stated.

Chin's face dropped in shock at hearing Adam was alive.

"What do you mean he's alive?" Chin asked

"We mean Denning's has had Adam in hiding for the past few months and had his death faked." Steve explained

"Why?" Chin asked in shock.

Steve and Danny both proceeded to explain Adam's relationship with Nick King and the circumstances he found himself under.

"Adam new he would be faking his death that's why he left Kono the note." Chin said to no one in particular. "I can't believe Adam would put Kono through that though." Chin said sadly.

"He didn't want to. From what Denning's says, Adam resisted everything and only agreed when he realised Nick could easily hurt Kono. From what Denning's has said he forced Adam into it." Steve informed.

"Well we need to tell Kono." Chin said

"Rambo here agreed to keep Kono in the dark in exchange for Five 0 being allowed to work on capturing Nick." Danny explained in a annoyed tone.

"What! No she will hate us if she finds out we knew Adam was alive!" Chin exclaimed.

"Chin we can't, it put's Kono at risk. There no point arguing this, we need to start working on finding King. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can tell Kono." Steve said sternly.

Chin and Danny were not remotely happy about hiding things from Kono, but they also didn't want her to be at risk of getting hurt.

"What do we have so far?" Chin said solemnly.

"We know Nick was last seen in Waiamana in a club. I believe now he knows Adam is 'dead', he will try and blend back in." Steve explained.

"I'll put a track out on his phone." Chin said.

"Good, will keep going through his call history, see if there's anyone else he has spoken to recently." Steve said as they got to work.

**Kono's house that night.**

Chin had returned to Kono's house that night. I knew he couldn't tell her the recent revelations but he was tempted. He sat with her as they watched a film after eating a light dinner.

"Chin, thank you" Kono said out of nowhere.

"What for cuz?" Chin asked

"For being here for me and supporting me now that Adam's gone" Kono said as her words got caught in her throat. "I really appreciate how much you've been there for me, you're amazing." Kono said as she hugged Chin.

Chin returned the hug as his stomach twisted in knots knowing how he was keeping so much from Kono.

"Kono it's not necessary to thank me." Chin said in an attempt to shrug of her thanks.

"No I do, and thank you for keeping e in the loop about the case. I just wish there was some kind of break through." Kono said with a sigh.

Chin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There will be soon cuz, I promise." Chin said, his meaning going unnoticed by Kono.

**Hope you like it guys, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Steve sat in his office organising the team of HPD back up officers that he would use in bringing down Nick King. They had caught a lead from an attendee at the wedding that recognised Nick entering an underground club the night before. It had been a week since they found out Adam was alive and this was the solid lead they had been hoping for and Steve was going to make sure King was brought down. It was believed that Nick was meeting with his own band of associates for whatever reason. Steve new Nick would be questioning Adam's death, and since no public announcements had been made of the death it would grow mysterious to Nick.

Steve walked into the main pen of HQ where Danny and Chin stood round the smart table. Their guilt at hiding the truth from Kono was killing them and it was beginning to show in all of them, they had to ensure Kono didn't catch wind of their changing moods.

"Guys were going to bust the club tonight. The undercover HPD officer and unmarked car have been sitting outside the club and say Nick arrived every Wednesday at ten on the dot."

"Have we got a plan, or is it break and enter?" Danny said almost mockingly at Steve's known tendency to just break in to places.

"Shut it Danno. Will send the undercover to the door, get them to say there meeting with Nick, when the bouncers are distracted we … break and enter." Steve said noting the smirk on Danny's face.

"Once we have Nick and his associates, we will lock them up then Adam can come out of hiding right?" Chin asked eagerly, desperate to reunite his cousin and cousin in law.

"Yes, that's the plan. The governor has yet to disclose Adams location for security reasons, but once King is brought in, will get Adam back." Steve said.

The three men stood silently for a while, gathering their thoughts for the night's raid.

"Hey guys." Kono said quietly as she appeared in the doorway of HQ

"Kono?!" All three guys said in surprise.

"What you doing here?" Chin asked, knowing Kono had not felt like leaving the house since Adam's death, and every time she had, she had left in tears.

"I thought I might be able to help with something… anything. I need answers cuz." Kono said dejectedly.

Danny noted the messy hair style and make-up free face Kono sported. Also the lazy attire. It wasn't the officer he knew standing before him and he knew the sooner they caught Nick the sooner his friend would return.

"Kono we have a few leads we will be investigating, but there isn't a load for you to do at the moment. I think its best you stay at home." Steve said, trying not to let emotion seep into his voice.

Kono blinked back tears then looked up to Steve. All three guys expected her to blow but instead she nodded her head and agreed.

"Yeah your right." Kono said before turning to leave.

Chin didn't expect that reaction, it was as though Kono was giving up.

"I can take you home cuz, I'll meet you guys where we have agreed in a few hours." Chin said as he guided Kono out.

**Outside the club**

Steve and Danny stood either side of the door to the clubs meeting area. The undercover cop stood at the door having knocked and waiting for someone to answer. Chin was covering the back of the club, should Nick try to run for it. It didn't take long before a beefy round bouncer appeared in the door way, looking the UC up and down. Danny watched in amusement at the bouncer staring at the UC, it was though he was tempted to eat him, Danny though as he tried to hide the grin.

"Yes?" The bouncer said gruffly.

"I'm here to meet King." The UC said.

"He's not expecting anyone." The bouncer said sharply before going to close the door.

"Wait, I have information on Adam Noshimuri" The UC said, hoping to catch the guys attention.

The bouncer was clearly intrigued, stopping a moment before addressing the U,

"I'll check with him." The bouncer said before turning his back.

The UC tazered the bouncer when he turned, pouncing and cuffing him with the help of HPD back up. Danny and Steve took the opportunity to run through the doors and down the stairs to what appeared to be the club area but seemed more like an abandoned warehouse.

"Put your hands in the air!" Steve yelled as he and Danny ran through the last doors to where Nick King sat with a number of associates. HPD plus Chin followed closely behind, helping to attain the numerous people.

"Nick King I am arresting you on suspicion of trying to murder of Adam Noshimuri." Steve informed as Nick looked bewildered.

"What he's already dead I didn't try and kill him!" Nick cried as he fought the cuffs.

"No he is alive and well but in hiding from you after you and your associates tried to kill him to avenge Michael Noshimuri's death." Steve informed as he dragged Nick across the room.

"You can't prove it!" Nick screamed.

"We attained the CCTV footage from this room earlier this week. Your deliberations on Adam's murder are recorded and have been used as evidence." Danny said as he followed Steve out of the warehouse, Nick kicking a screaming in protest at having been caught out.

**HQ**

"Well I am pleased this is now wrapped up. I must admit, maybe handing the case to yourselves sooner would have been the wiser choice." Denning's said as he and the guys stood around the smart table.

"I'm just glad it's been solved" Steve said coldly, not pleased with how the case had started.

"Commander, you must believe the best intentions were at state." Denning's informed.

"It could have been done differently." Steve argued.

"Look, whatever has happened is now over. King is behind bars as well as his associates, there is no longer a threat to Adam or Kono's safety." Danny said as he tried to keep the piece.

"At least we can now tell Kono that Adam is alive." Chin said with a relieved sigh.

"WHAT!" Kono cried as tears cascaded down her face and she began to shake at what she just heard.

Four heads turned to Kono in shock.

"Kono?" Chin said.

Kono shook not believing what she just heard. She had wanted to meet the team and suggest going out for food to take her mind of things, not expecting to hear what she just did.

"Adam's alive?" Kono stuttered as sobs racked her body and she collapsed to her knee's on the floor taking it in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Adam's alive?" Kono stuttered as sobs racked her body and she collapsed to her knees on the floor taking it in.

"Kono" Chin said desperately as he approached his cousin.

"Is he alive?" Kono asked, a serious tone ebbing through the tears.

Chin looked Kono in the eyes before replying. "Yes Kono, he is alive." Chin replied as Kono cried into his arms for a solid five minutes.

Once Kono's tears subsided, Chin assisted her in getting back onto her feet shakily.

"What, why, how?" Kono rambled as she looked between the men before her.

"Kono, Adam was being targeted by an old associate, Nick King. He was out to get revenge on Michael's death and Adam found out about this. So to prevent you from being hurt he had to fake his death and go into hiding." Steve informed as Kono tried to process the information.

"We have been working for weeks to capture King and bring him in to allow Adam to come back to you." Danny tried to explain before Kono stopped him. Her gaze hardening as she stared between the men.

"You've known for week's that Adam has been alive and you didn't tell me?" Kono said in a sneering whisper.

The men straightened and froze in position. A screaming Kono was scary but a pissed Kono without the screaming was worse.

"We couldn't tell you, it would have been a risk to your life.." Steve attempted to explain.

"A RISK!" Kono yelled making the men jump in shock. "DO YOU REALLY THING I WOULD HAVE TOLD ANYONE!" Kono screamed before looking to Steve. "You really think I would have cared about the risk…boss." Kono spoke, punctuating the word boss.

"Kono please." Chin tried as he laid a hand on Kono's back.

Kono turned to her cousin, shrugging the hand on her back off and facing him.

"Do not try comforting me Chin. You do not get to be the protective cousin right now! How dare you lie to me Chin. I cried my eyes out to you just the other day and you kept quiet. You could have made the pain go away but instead YOU made it worse!" Kono cried as she fought the arms of her cousin as he tried to hug her. His own eyes stinging at her words.

Steve and Danny didn't utter a word, fearing Kono would verbally attack them as well.

"Officer Kalakaua, It was not your team that placed Adam into hiding, but myself. Your team is not at fault. I made them keep it from you for your own safety." Denning's explained.

Kono just shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I hate all three of you. I can't believe I ever called you guys my team or my friends." Kono cried.

"Kono we are your friends…" Danny tried.

"No, No Danny. Friend's do not keep something like this from their other friends." Kono said in tears.

"Kono" Chin tried again.

"Don't Chin, I hate you right now." Kono said through gritted teeth.

"Governor, tell me right now where Adam is." Kono said as she turned to Denning's, anger radiating off her.

"I will send HPD to get Adam. I suggest you wait here for him…" Dennings explained.

"No. I will wait at HPD. I am not staying here." Kono said venomously.

The guys watched as Kono turned and left the building, never looking back at the guys.

"I will go and ensure Adam and Kono are re united." Denning's said simply before leaving.

**That evening.**

Steve sat in one of the deck chairs in his backyard, staring absently out to the sea. The sound of crashing waves soothing him and relaxing his mind. He had expected Kono to be upset. She had nearly got married, had her fiancé or husband however you look at it, be murdered right in front of her. She had to attend a fake funeral, try to accept the death only to find out Adam was alive all along. She had been lied to and Steve didn't blame her for being mad. But he hadn't expected some of the thing she had said. Although Steve wouldn't show it, it hurt him to see Kono hurting. It hurt even more when she called him 'boss', with the angry tone. Steve sighed as he stared at the water. Maybe he should have told Kono. Would that have made it better? It wasn't like Steve to question his actions, but that's exactly what he found himself doing.

Danny sat with Grace watching some chick flick he didn't understand. His head spinning with the days events. He had explained to Grace that her uncle was in fact alive and well and that for his safety he had to leave for a while. She had understood and accepted what Danny told her, but he didn't know how he would explain to her that her Auntie Kono would not talk to him or Chin and Steve. He was incredibly fond of Kono and she had become one of his closest friends and the thought that he hurt her killed him. Danny looked down to Grace, who had fallen asleep. Danny kissed her head and closed his eyes himself, hoping Kono would come around.

Chin rode his bike around town, his head not with him at that moment. Instead his mind wandered to the hour before, when his baby cousin had essentially placed most blame on him and vowed she hated him and the guys. He had never seen Kono so angry and upset before. The last time she did get mad was when she was four and Chin had refused to buy her at fourth shave ice. She had sulked for the whole weekend she spent with Chin, refusing to talk to him. But this time it was serious. He hadn't wanted to keep the truth from Kono, and he knew he would face repercussions, but he didn't think it would be this bad. A honk of a horn brought Chin out his daze as he dodged oncoming traffic, quickly turning back to the right side. He tried to keep concentration, tried to clear his head, but he couldn't focus knowing his cousin was hurting so badly.

Kono sat in an empty room at HPD. She had been waiting a few hours, waiting for the plain police car to bring her Adam back. She was beginning to get agitated, scared that this was all a dream and her baby wasn't going to walk through the doors. She was shaking as she closed her eyes and pictured Adam's handsome face. His rough scruff around his jaw, his glowing smile and his hypnotising eyes. It was that moment that Kono realised she wasn't imagining Adam, instead he was standing right in front of her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, much like her own. Kono stood and slowly moved closer to Adam. Emotions ran through her body at a million miles an hour.

"Adam." Kono asked, making sure she was really looking at him.

"It's me baby." Adam replied as he reached for her, clasping her hands then letting her run her hands on his biceps before freezing.

Kono halted and looked at Adam, her eyes drying instantly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ADAM!" Kono yelled out of nowhere, making Adam flinch at her tone as she began to hit Adam's chest wildly. The tears returning as she cried hysterically, swearing at Adam and shouting at him for leaving her.

Adam's own eyes filled with tears as they spilled over his lashes. His own emotions getting the better of him as he finally managed to get a hold of Kono, holding her tight and stocking her hair with a gently roughness, expressing his desperation to hold her close.

"Kono, baby, I am so sorry; I'm so so sorry sweetheart." Adam pleaded as Kono gripped his shirt, darkening the blue from her tears.

The two stood together, sobbing and holding one another for a good ten minutes before breaking apart.

"Take me home Adam." Kono said weakly as Adam took her hand and lead her from the room, bumping into Denning's at the front door.

"Adam." Denning's said as he nodded to Adam. "The unmarked car will be taken off of you now; there is no longer a threat." Denning's informed, reiterating the conclusion.

"Thank you." Adam said simply, not pleased with Denning's decision to keep Five 0 and Kono out of the loop but well aware that he had protected his life.

Kono ignored Denning's completely, before leaving hand in hand with Adam. She was relived and glad to be back in Adam's arms, but she was still pissed off.

**Late that night at Adam's House.**

Kono sat on the couch her mind elsewhere and her coffee cup tilting slightly, hot coffee dripping onto her exposed thing.

"Sheshhh!" Kono exclaimed as she jumped from the recently boiled coffee burning her thing.

"Oh god!" Adam said as he saw what happened, grabbing a cold cloth to take the sting out.

Adam knelt in front of Kono, holding the cold cloth on her thigh, his fingers stroking gently as Kono relaxed.

"You good?" Adam asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah" Kono mumbled quietly.

Adam returned the cloth and returned to Kono. Lifting her easily into his arms and sitting down again with her on his lap.

"You okay?" Adam asked as he pushed stray hairs back from Kono's face.

Kono shrugged before snuggling closer to Adams chest. "I'm glad you home." Kono whispered.

"Only glad?" Adam said with a slight chuckle.

Kono looked to Adam, unamused.

"Sorry" Adam mumbled, knowing how difficult the whole situation was for Kono to comprehend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kono said shakily.

"I was protecting you baby." Adam replied as he kissed her nose.

Kono sighed. "I can look after myself." Kono replied stubbornly.

"I know. But as your fiancé it's my job to look after you, and I wasn't risking you getting hurt. I wanted you to know but the governor said they only way you could know was if we were both under protection and that would have looked suspicious to King. He needed to believe I was gone so he would come out and HPD could catch him." Adam explained gently.

"The governor organised all of this didn't he?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Because I was a bitch to Danny and Steve and especially Chin. I blamed them and I said awful thin to Chin." Kono sobbed.

"Baby, I'm sure they understand you didn't mean it." Adam said reassuringly.

"I've never spoken to Chin like that before, he must hate me. The last thing I said to him was that I hated him." Kono cried.

"If I know anything about that cousin of yours, it's that he loves you not matter what you do or say." Adam said with a smile.

"I hope so." Kono mumbled.

Adam pulled Kono's face to his kissing her deeply.

"Adam, don't you dare do this to me ever again." Kono said seriously, stopping the kiss.

"I promise." Adam said equally seriously. "Can I kiss you now my gorgeous fiancé?" Adam asked.

"Depends, are you going to make me your wife properly?" Kono asked with a dimply smile.

"Kono, I can't wait to make you my wife. I promise you I will make you my wife and love you forever and always protect you." Adam said lovingly.

Kono grinned before kissing Adam like her life depended on it, their tongues fighting for dominance.

In the background of their kissing, Kono could hear her phone buzzing.

"Ignore it." Adam mumbled between kisses, moving to her neck.

"Mmmmm" Kono moaned before reaching for the phone.

"Hello" Kono said having not recognised the number.

"Is this Kono Kalakaua?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is." Kono replied as she sat up straighter.

"Miss Kalakaua, this is nurse Tida, your cousin Chin Ho Kelly was rushed into hospital twenty minutes ago after falling off his motorcycle. Could you come down to the hospital please?" The nurse informed.

Kono froze before mumbling yes, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"What is it?" Adam asked worriedly.

"It's Chin, he's fallen off his bike and been rushed to hospital." Kono cried her mind going straight to her earlier comment.

**"**_Don't Chin, I hate you right now." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kono sat in the cold dull waiting room of the hospital, Adam holding her hand tightly as she waited for someone to give her more information. When they had arrived, Kono had nearly got them kicked out when she erupted at the lack of information the nurses gave her. If it hadn't been for Adam's calm attitude Kono wouldn't be able to see Chin. Although she wasn't entirely sure he would want to see her anyway. Kono was tearful and extremely tired. She didn't think she had any tears left in her after the past few months of continuous sobs, but it seemed she was wrong. Her eyes ached and she fought to close her eyes. It had just gone 2.30am and Adam could see Kono was in dire need of sleep. Having been up for over twelve hours, waiting on the case, then finding out Adam was alive, to waiting to see him again then for Chin to now get hurt. Adam assumed Kono wouldn't have slept much even when she was asleep, imaging she would have woken up many times considering what she had been suffering of late.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a bit?" Adam asked as he wrapped an arm round Kono, encouraging her to lean on him.

"I'm fine; I just need to know more on Chin's condition." Kono mumbled out tearfully as she changed position, sitting upright but shuffling closer to Adam, not wanting to lose the warmth.

Adam knew not to argue, and that Kono would eventually just crash before she even knew it, so he kissed her head and leaned back, ready to be their when she finally slept.

The two sat quietly for a few minutes more before they heard the sounds of footsteps. Kono looked up, assuming it was the nurse, but instead she saw Danny and Steve. Kono knew Adam had called them, but she was nervous to see them after the way she spoke to them however when she looked up she was greeted with smiles of sympathy and Kono immediately stood up and fell into both their arms, as the three embraced each other for a few minutes. They parted after a while when the doctor approached.

"Miss Kalakaua?" Doctor Moore asked.

"Officer Kalakaua" Kono corrected before mentally kicking herself for worrying about her official title before her cousin's welfare.

"I apologise officer Kalakaua." The doctor correct as Kono piped up bombarding him with questions.

"How's my cousin, what happened, what surgery did he have, will he be okay?" Kono rambled as Adam stood and held her close.

"Chin Ho Kelly is doing well. A member of the public called when they saw Chin lose control and fall of his bike at some speed. Fortunately no one else was hurt and Chin's injuries although look bad are not extensively bad. He lost consciousness for a few minutes and dislocated his shoulder which we have successfully corrected. He has severely bruised ribs and heavy bruising to his right side where he fell. We did a CT scan to check for head injuries which came back clear." The doctor informed.

Kono gasped at hearing the injuries, even though she knew they could have been a lot worse, it was still her cousin and she hated to see him hurt.

"Can I see him?" Kono asked weakly as she wiped at her tears.

"Yes of course, but he is sedated at the moment and should come around in an hour or two." Doctor Moore explained as he led Kono to the room.

Kono took a seat next to the bed that Chin lay in. His complexion was pale and marred with purple bruising.

"Oh god Chin, I am so sorry, it's my entire fault." Kono sobbed as she realised Chin would only have been out that late on his bike if he was clearing his head something he did during tough times, and her final words to him must have crush him. "I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and emotional and I know it's not an excuse but please forgive me Chin. Please." Kono cried as she laid her head on the side of the bed, grasping Chin's hand tight.

It was ten minutes later when Adam, Steve and Danny wandered into the room.

"Sweetheart, can we come in?" Adam asked as Kono turned around.

"Yeah." Kono said simply as Adam approached her, lifting her from the seat and sitting himself before cradling her in his lap, much like he had earlier.

Steve and Danny took seats on the other side of Chin's bed trying to make themselves comfortable in the lumpy chairs.

"I rung the governor and got him to speak to the doctors and tell them you are allowed to stay here with Chin out of usual visiting hours. It's the least he or we could do." Steve said quietly.

"Thank you Steve" Kono said with a shy smile.

"The doctor say's Chin will be back to normal next week baby." Adam said gently.

"I know, but it's still my fault." Kono mumbled.

"This is not your fault Kono." Adam said seriously as he forced her to look at him.

"Why would you think the Kalakaua." Danny piped in.

"Because if I hadn't said what I said to him, and to you guys, he wouldn't have gone out so late to think. That's what he does when he's stressed or upset, and I made him like that." Kono said sadly.

"Hey, you didn't force Chin to go out so late on his bike." Adam said as he tried to reassure Kono.

Kono sighed and let Adam wipe her tears and she snuggled closer, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry you guys are my closest friends and I love you both I didn't mean what I said." Kono whispered to Steve and Danny.

"We know. We love you too." Danny said which Steve agreed to.

"I just hope Chin forgives me." Kono mumbled as she finally fell asleep in Adam's strong arms.

**Next Morning**

Chin had woken a few hours later and seen his team surrounding him as he adjusted to the hospital room, and the rising sun peeking through the crack in the curtains. Steve, Danny and Adam had also awoken when they heard Chin, exchanging well wishes immediately. Steve and Danny had left shortly after to finish up some paperwork so they could see everyone later that day, leaving Chin and Adam to talk, whilst Kono remained peacefully asleep.

"Do you need any more pain meds?" Adam asked once again.

"No I swear I'm good, just ache." Chin replied.

Adam nodded and adjusted Kono in his arms before settling again.

"She okay?" Chin asked with concern.

Adam gave a half shrug. "She's emotional and physically drained and she blames herself for you getting hurt." Adan explained.

Chin sighed in frustration, not wanting Kono to think anything was her fault.

Kono stirred in Adam's arms, stretching awkwardly as she sat up in his arms smiling sleepily at Adam before turning to see Chin awake and grinning at her.

"Cuz!" Kono almost cried as a fresh set of tears spilled over."

"Ahh Kono surely you can't cry anymore." Chin said with a slight laugh as he opened his arms encouraging her to hug him. "Come here." He said as Kono slipped from Adam's lap and lay next to Chin, resting her head on his good shoulder.

"Finally I can pee!" Adam exclaimed as he jumped up and dashed to the adjoining bathroom. Chin and Kono both giggled before Kono called out. "Sorry baby."

"I hear your blaming yourself for my accident." Chin said as he looked at Kono.

Kono looked down and fiddled with the fraying blanket.

"It is my fault." Kono answered.

"No, it's my fault for not paying attention and going out so late when I was so tired." Chin said with an element of sternness, refusing to allow his baby cousin to hold any blame.

"But if I hadn't of said what I did you wouldn't have gone out." Kono argued.

Chin sighed and kissed her head. "You had every right to be mad." Chin said softly.

"I should never have said I hated you, I didn't mean it cuz." Kono whispered.

"I know cuz." Chin said.

"I'm sorry." Kono said as she looked up with watery eyes.

"Your forgiven, I'm sorry for keeping the truth about Adam from you." Chin said

"It's okay, I understand." Kono replied as she hugged Chin again.

Adam waked back in at that moment. "God that's better." He laughed.

"Ha ha. My turn now, I haven't peed in hours!" Kono chuckled as she also made her way to the bathroom.

When Kono was gone Chin turned to Adam.

"Marry her Adam. Marry her and look after her and please, never hurt her again. I know you had to hurt her to protect her but she can't go through this again." Chin pleaded.

"I swear, I will protect her for the rest of our life and I promise I will be making her my wife very soon." Adam replied.

"Good, I won't lie I did wander if you did it to get out of marrying her!" Chin laughed as did Adam.

"Hey I heard that!" Kono said as she walked back to the room and into Adam's open arms.

"I would never do that." Adam said has he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Hye don't need to see this take her home." Chin said as he covered his eyes.

"Oh I will be!" Adam grinned cheekily.

"Erghh I didn't mean that." Chin said

"Oh Cuz I'm a grown women" Kono laughed as she kissed Chin on the cheek.

"Maybe so but you'll always be my baby cousin." Chin replied as he hugged her.

"Will be back to get you tomorrow." Kono said as her and Adam left and headed home to finally reunite properly.

**Please review guys, I hope your still following **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Three months had passed since Chin's accident and Adam had returned home. Everyone was doing better and had moved on and forgotten about those tough few months. Chin and Leilani's relationships had become very serious with them even talking about their future; Steve had moved on from Catherine and was focusing on work mainly. Danny and Grace were being 'so totally cool' as Grace described them and Adam and Kono had settled back into their comfortable lifestyle, with Adam popping the questions all over again to ensure everything was fresh and untainted. It was Kono's birthday on Saturday and the guys and Kono's mom had planned a party for her at her mom's house.

Adam was helping in setting up the house for Kono's birthday, with the assistance of Grace, Danny and Steve and Chin. Leilani had taken Kono out on a girls shopping trip and would bring her back to her mom's for the party later that afternoon. Adam was putting the finishing touches to the streamers around the living room, his eyes gazing to the pictures of Kono as a young girl lining the walls.

"I still can't believe she was once that small." Leia laughed as she picked up a standing photo of her daughter.

"How old was she there?" Adam asked.

"Six" Leia replied fondly as her and Adam looked at a tiny Kono grinning wildly as she hugged a teenage Chin round the neck whilst wearing some kind of table cloth over her head. "She had forced Chin to play with her that day, and made him marry her" Leia laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Chin asked as he wandered over.

Leia handed the photo over and Chin chuckled at the memory. "She was relentless that day, wouldn't stop bugging me to play dress up with her." Chin described.

"She knew she could wrap you round her little finger, she still can." Leia said as pated Chins arm.

"Very true!" Chin exclaimed.

"Hopefully she will have a photo of her real wedding day soon." Adam said with a small hint of sadness at ruining the first go.

"Adam, I will forever be grateful for you protecting my little girl, but please get her down that aisle soon. I know she wouldn't admit it herself but she's dreamed of her wedding day for years." Leia said as she placed a hand on Adams arm.

"I promise I will make her my wife very soon, but I believe Chin will be the one getting her down the aisle." Adam added.

"Aha she will get down it." Chin laughed. "I wander what Steve and Danny are doing." Chin asked as the three wandered into the garden.

"Danno you're doing it wrong! I know what I'm doing!" Steve exclaimed at Danny.

"Listen Steven you are not always right you Neanderthal animal!" Danny ranted as he fought to get out of the streamers that had accumulated on him.

Chin, Adam and Leia laughed loudly at the two grown men arguing and fighting as Danny struggled with the streamers, batting Steve's hands away as he tried to help Danny out of the tangle. Grace stood with her head in her hands rolling her eyes.

"Seriously guys, just get married if you want to touch each other so much!" Chin cried before he and Adam burst out laughing.

"Oi my thirteen year old daughters here! Don't start making innuendos." Danny yelled.

Grace rolled her eyes before looking at her dad. "Danno you and Uncle Steve need to get a room." Grace said sarcastically.

"See what you started Chin!" Danny cried.

"Come on Grace, you can help me with the cooking" Leia said as she took Graces hand and led her inside.

"I feel we should help these two Chin, but I'm afraid to get involved in case one accuses me of hitting on their husband!" Adam chuckled at Steve and Danny's expensie, leading Chin into a round of laughs also.

"Enough with the marriage jokes, besides we would make a great couple" Danny said seriously.

"Woahh Danno, dude this is a bromance, I'm all about the girls!" Steve said as he backed away with his hands raised, trying to contain the smile.

"Shut up Neanderthal." Danny mumbled.

**That Afternoon.**

Leilani and Kono approached the front door chatting comically. Leilani had told Kono that her mom wanted dinner with the girls and Grace for her birthday which Kono had bought. When the two walked through the front doors, a mass of people jumped out shouting surprise and happy birthday at Kono. Kono jumped in shock at the greeting, looking around the room happily as she saw her mom and Adam at the front with Chin, Steve and Danny close behind. Her many family members and friends surrounded them, extending into the garden for lack of space.

"Guys!" Kono exclaimed with a dimply smile, her mom walking over and embracing her briefly before whispering in her ear.

"It was Adam's idea." Leia whispered before moving to the kitchen to start food and encourage the guests to mingle.

Kono smiled and walked into Adam's arms, kissing him passionately, smiling into the kiss.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Adam said lovingly.

"Auntie Kono I have a present for you!" Grace exclaimed as Kono and Adam parted and Grace ran into Kono's arms.

"Monkey will do presents later." Danny said.

"But I want to give Auntie Kono her present without anyone else here." Grace replied.

"Why sweetheart it's from both of us." Danny asked.

"Nooo Danno, I got her another present, Uncle Adam gave me the money." Grace replied with a proud grin.

"I'm sure we can pop upstairs quickly, I want to change into a dress anyway." Kono said as she took Graces hand and followed her upstairs to her childhood bedroom.

Grace sat patiently on Kono's old bed as Kono quickly slipped on a floral dress that stopped above her knees.

"Are they all your surfing trophies?" Grace asked as she looked at the shelves littered with shiny trophies.

"Yes sweetheart." Kono replied as she climbed onto the bed next to Grace. "So what have you got me?" Kono asked excitedly

Grace grinned before handing over the neatly wrapped present. Kono took the gift and unwrapped it quickly, revealing a board with a collage of pictures on it, covered with a glass frame.

"Gracie." Kono said softly as she contained a sob. "I love it!" Kono exclaimed as she looked at the numerous photos. There were photos of Kono and Grace together as well as many of the team and Adam. Even a few of Kamekona, Max and Fong. Kono smiled fondly at Grace, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"I just though you've been through a lot, and I know your were sad and angry but hopefully this will remind you that all your friends love you so much, and because your my favourite Auntie ever!" Grace exclaimed happily.

"I love it so much sweetie, I really do." Kono smiled. "Let's head back down stairs to the party yeah?" Kono asked.

Kono and Grace walked out onto the lanai where everyone sat. There were decorations completing the party atmosphere as well as blaring music. Kono walked over to the guys and sat on Adam's lap, leaning into his arms cosily.

"Thank you for this baby" Kono said sweetly

"You're welcome beautiful" Adam said admiringly.

"Hey cuz you been crying?" Chin asked as he noticed the slightly red eyes Kono sported.

Adam pulled Kono's face round to see for himself, whilst Grace piped up.

"Sorry." Grace said shyly.

"No no sweetie, it's not your fault, your present was just so lovely, they were happy tears, and believe me it was nice to cry happy tears." Kono said as she gave Grace a bright smile.

"What did you get her Grace?" Chin asked

"I put together a collage of photos of Auntie Kono with all of us!" Grace said proudly.

"Definitely the best present ever!" Kono exclaimed

"You haven't got Uncle Adams yet!" Grace said cheerily before covering her mouth whilst everyone looked to Adam.

"Oh yeah!" Kono said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry" Grace said

"Don't worry sweetie your Auntie Kono can wait for later before she gets her present from me" Adam laughed as Kono poked his side.

The team sat laughing and chatting between themselves before Kono's grandmother walked over to the table.

"Grandma!" Kono said happily, having always loved her Grandma.

"Ah my keikei" Akani Kalakaua said as she kissed Kono's head before moving to Chin.

"Hey Gran" Chin said as he hugged his Grandmother.

"Ohh Chin who's this lovely lady? Akani asked as she looked to Leilani.

"Ahh this is my girlfriend Leilani." Chin introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you" Akani said as did Leilani.

"It's about time you found a women Chin, do you approve Kono?" Akani asked as she looked to her youngest grandchild.

"Oh yeah I really do." Kono replied with a smile.

"My Kono would always come to me as a child and complain about Chin's girlfriends telling me Chin spent too much time with them and not her!" Akani laughed as did the others at the table.

"Hey I was little!" Kono laughed

Leilani laughed happily at Kono's expense.

"She's not complained about you so it's looking good." Akani chuckled. "Ahh Kono, Adam will you come with me?" Akani asked the love birds.

"Errm yeah of course." Kono replied, standing up and grabbing Adam's hand.

Akani led Kono and Adam over to her rocking chair near the beach and the three sat together.

"I just wanted to take a moment, to say how I am so proud of you Kono for growing into such a wonderful young women and how happy I am with everything you have achieved my darling." Akani gushed making Kono blush.

"Grandma that's so sweet." Kono said before kissing her Grandma's cheek.

"And Adam, I want to thank you for taking such great care of my granddaughter. I know she is so stubborn and independent, but you have somehow managed to look after her and protect her and I will always be grateful for that." Akani said to Adam.

"You're very welcome." Adam said simply.

"I also wanted to give you your birthday present Kono, and Adam it will concern you also." Akani said as she handed over an envelope.

Kono opened it with Adam, grinning from ear to ear at what she read. Akani had booked them on a holiday to Australia, where she had entered Kono into a surfing completion. One which Kono had wanted to go to ever since she was a competitive surfer.

"Oh my, Grandma." Kono exclaimed with joy as both her and Adam hugged Akani.

"Thankyou Akani." Adam said pleased with the gift.

As the evening progressed many family members and friends left to take their children home. The team remained at the party as per Adam's wish. He had something special organised for Kono. By ten o clock, most people had headed home and Leia had dissapered with Grace.

"Hey where did my mom and Grace go?" Kono asked.

"There's a surprise." Akani said as she approached Kono.

Kono looked around as her mom and Grace returned.

"It's all sorted" Leia said as she winked at Adam.

Chin walked over to Adam and shook his hand before taking Kono's hand and holding it tight by his side. Adam, Steve, Danny , Max and Kamekona headed out onto the beach followed closely by Leia, Akani, Leilani and Grace. Kono looked around confused, hoping her cousin would answer her questions.

"I'm not saying anything." Chin laughed as he walked Kono to the beach.

Kono's eyes widened in joy as she looked at the rose covered arch on the beach, the white petals scattered around the bodies of her closest family and best friends. Adam stood under the arch with a melting smile, with the Steve and Danny on his right, and Grace and Leilani on the left. Kono's mom stood by Adam also.

"Oh my god." Kono said emotionally as she realised she was about to get married.

"He's had this planned for weeks." Chin said as he prompted Kono to walk down the aisle.

When Kono got to Adam, Chin kissed her cheek and Adam took her hand. Kono looked to her mom.

"Turns out you can get ordained online" Leia laughed as Kono looked lovingly into Adam's eyes.

The team and remaining family members which included Chin's mom and sisters and a few close cousins as well as Akani stood smiling as Kono and Adam exchanged vows before Leia asked them…

"Do you Kono Leigh Kalakaua take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Adam Ian Noshimuri take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Leia said tearfully as she saw her daughter's dreams finally come true.

Adam and Kono stepped impossibly closer to each other before embracing and kissing lovingly.

Everyone cheered and through petals over the couple as Adam lifted Kono into his arms and walked her back down the aisle, spinning her around a few times and making Kono laughed adorably.

That night Kono and Adam lay in each other's arms after making love for the third time that night.

"You okay?" Adam asked as Kono snuggled into his chest.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier." Kono said smiling.

Adam looked down at his wife, brushing her hair out of her face and lifting her chin gently and moving his lips to hers, kissing her softly then deeper.

"I love you Kono."

"I love you too baby."

**The End! Thankyou guys for sticking with this. Felixichamba I hope it was okay, thanks for the prompt. If anyone gets more prompt ideas let me know, I'm finish uni soon so Christmas break will give me loads of time to write more stories! I stick to Kono based stories but I'm open to anything. Thank's again guys.**


End file.
